SECTUMSEMPRA
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Oneshot, creo que el título lo dice todo, El antes del hechizo desde el punto de Draco Malfoy


**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** de JKR, pero con cambios de Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Tiempo: **Basado en el sexto libro

**Nota de autora**: Fic fabricado para seleccionar al campeón de fic que nos representará este año en el torneo (trabajo número dos).

**Dedicado:** A mi profe de castellano, porque se dedicó a revisar mi historia, weeena profe!!!! y a la Mon lu a la cual catetee para que se lo pasara al profe mientras yo estaba en una jornada... a ambos MUCHAS GRACIAS

Dejo las herramientas a un lado. Saco un pañuelo y con él limpio el sudor que cubre mi frente. Suspiro. Estoy cansado, pero nada me detendrá; tengo que arreglarlo.

Observo la habitación y veo un taburete en mal estado; creo que siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de su existencia. Lo coloco dentro del armario, espero e inconscientemente aguanto la respiración; cuando siento que me hace falta oxígeno respiro a la vez que abro la puerta y…

-. ¡¿Por qué?! – grito frustrado al ver que aún se encontraba el taburete ahí - ¡Por qué no te arreglas, pedazo de porquería! – Lo golpeo en un arrebato de furia, en alguna parte de mi mente se forma la idea de que si lo sigo golpeando arruinaré todo lo que he avanzado, pero no me importa, necesito desquitarme con algo. Tomo el taburete y lo alzo sobre mi cabeza; estoy por lanzarlo contra una pared cuando siento el estrepitoso sonido que hace la balanza al caer al suelo y quebrarse…

Quebrado, así me siento, quebrado y doblegado; sé que se acerca la fecha límite, cuando tenga que cumplir y… ni siquiera lo puedo decir…

Oigo voces, se acercan, ruego a Merlín para que pasen de largo; corro junto a la puerta, escucho y espero, espero el tiempo suficiente para suponer que ya se han marchado. Afirmo mi espalda contra la pared y me dejo arrastrar hasta quedar sentado, acariciando el brazo donde está la marca y siento como arde, pero no es verdad, sólo es mi imaginación. Siento cómo me arden los ojos, lo sé, estoy reteniendo las lágrimas, pero no quiero llorar.

Escucho a mi estómago reclamando la falta de alimentos, pero cómo puedo comer sabiendo que la vida de mis padres depende de que yo arregle ese maldito armario.

Iba a tomar las herramientas para ponerme a trabajar de nuevo, cuando siento mi estómago, otra vez empieza a rugir.

-. Está bien – salgo con cautela y me dirijo al comedor a ver si ha o no finalizado la cena…

Ahora estoy aquí, en el baño, secándome las lágrimas que se atreven a abandonar mis ojos. Mientras comía un poco, mi mente traicionera, comenzó a recordarme todas las cosas que les haría a mis padres si no cumplía. ¡Oh, mis padres! Dejo escapar un sollozo, siento como Myrtle intenta darme apoyo… ¡Salazar! Soy patético, llorando escondido en un baño consolándome con un fantasma que, para remate, era hija de muggle. Ahora las lágrimas abandonan mis ojos y yo no las detengo.

-. No llores, no llores - ¿qué no llore, cómo puede pedirme eso? – Dime, qué te pasa – te morirías de nuevo si te enteraras de lo que me pasa - yo puedo ayudarte…

-. Nadie puede ayudarme – ¡nadie, nadie, nadie puede! Si se lo digo a alguien, él… - No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no saldrá bien… Pero si no lo hago pronto… Me matará –me dan escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo. Levanto la mirada y en el espejo veo a… Potter… ¿A qué ha venido, a burlarse de mi? No lo voy a permitir. Una furia incomprensible se apodera de mí; le apunto rápidamente con la varita y veo cómo él saca la suya, digo un maleficio, pero le pasa cerca, de acá no sales, Potter, no dejaré que vayas a decirle todo a tus amiguitos y a… al viejo y arruines todo por lo que trabajé este año, por mi vida, por la de mis padres… ¡No lo permitiré!

Escucho los gritos de Myrtle, pero no le hago caso… sale agua de todas partes y… ¡Al fin! Potter cayó, ya verás, si no fuera por ti, tú tienes toda la culpa. ¡Toda! Y ahora la pagarás con intereses…

-. ¡Crucia…! – no me deja terminar, porque él lanza no-sé-qué hechizo y todo lo que siento a continuación es dolor…

----

reviews?!!


End file.
